


龙日甲

by Sankuju



Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankuju/pseuds/Sankuju
Summary: Irkalla已经很久没有来落树银庭了，精灵王有些担心这位死亡主宰在外边出了什么事。
Relationships: Oberon/Nekros(Warframe)
Kudos: 6





	龙日甲

**Author's Note:**

> 主 Oberon!拟龙/Irkalla Nekros  
> 副 精灵王/Irkalla Nekros
> 
> 含有兽交描写，接受不了请退出。

如今Grineer在落树银庭周围的驻扎地已被他们全数抹去，Titania希望还这片树林如过去一般的生机，Irkalla是个外来者，但在驱逐Grineer的战斗中帮助了他们不少，精灵王决定挽留他一同修复这片净土。令人意外地，Irkalla没有拒绝精灵王的请求，表示  
自愿留在这里，知晓死之领域的Irkalla对鲜活的生灵更为呵护，这是他无法拥有的圣洁领域。  
有一天，Irkalla抱着一只椭圆而狭长的蛋来到落树银庭，这只巨型的蛋足有小半米长，整体比库伯蛋还要大一圈，灰色的蛋壳上带着些许斑点，精灵王认不出这是哪一种动物的蛋，他劝说Irkalla将它放回去，而Irkalla表示这是自己从Grineer旧驻扎地捡到的，那儿不像是有巢穴的地方。  
正当落树银庭的众人一筹莫展，Irkalla却说，自己要拿回去孵化这枚来历不明的蛋，他声称自己感知到这枚蛋中还有生命，他一定要让这个小生命来到这个世上，说罢便从落树银庭离开了。  
没过一周，Titania就看到在瀑布边蹲着一个熟悉的人影，是Irkalla，他一边手中捧着什么，另一边手上拿着一块打湿了的布在清洁着，她走近了些。  
“Irkalla，好久不见……你手上抓的是什么！”  
“Titania，这就是从那枚蛋中钻出来的小家伙，我还不能确定他是什么生物，你能帮我看看吗？”  
Titania越过他的肩，看到了那只小小的生命，那是有着鹿角蜥蜴头、完整四肢、细长尾巴，以及一对还在发育的翅膀的奇妙生物，它柔软的身躯攀附在Irkalla纤细的臂膀上，任由Irkalla用湿布擦拭它的身体。它似乎不属于地球上出现的任何一种生物，更像是某种远古的种族……  
“……这是恐龙吗？听哥哥说，那是很久很久以前，曾经生活在地球的生物，现在应该都不在了。”  
“也许不是，他还很小，以后能成长到什么样子我们都无法预知，就像Infested……”  
无意识的变异，转换，再生，只为了繁衍生息，无穷无尽……  
“也许我得把这事告诉哥哥，你会同意的吧……”  
回忆被中断，Irkalla意识到自己的动作停了下来，那只小家伙撑着大大的眼睛在看着他。好奇、疑问，小家伙的脑子里又在想着什么呢？  
“Irkalla？”  
“嗯？……啊，抱歉，我走神了。”手背处传来一阵痒意，Irkalla低头就看到小家伙正在伸舌头舔舐他的手，发现他看着自己之后，又抬头去舔Irkalla的侧脸。  
“真是粘人的小甜心～好了我不打扰你们了，拜拜～”  
说罢Titana便化作剃刀蝶飞向树林深处。

时间总会在不经意间飞逝，如今已过去了三年之久。  
落树银庭周围生机盎然，鸟语花香的季节总会让动物们本能地躁动不安。  
Irkalla已经很久没有来落树银庭了，精灵王有些担心这位死亡主宰在外边出了什么事。他按着记忆中的路线来到一处树屋前，这是三年前大家为了Irkalla能有一处安身之所而共同搭建的小屋，精灵王熟知这位死亡主宰并不喜欢和他人有过近的接触，于是将他的住处定在了落树银庭的不远处。  
敲门后没有回应，精灵王索性推门进入，意料之中，屋内并没有人。  
一阵陌生的吼叫引起了精灵王的注意，那不是这树林中生活的动物能发出的叫声，他飞身来到旁边的一处两人高的通道，那声音就是从这传出来的。  
精灵王放慢脚步，身体紧贴着石墙面向里走去，越往里那吼声越发响亮，一种不祥的预感迎上他的脑海——但他不敢轻举妄动，除非他的能确定Irkalla也在这里……  
“呃啊……Oberon，你轻点……顶到那儿了！”  
是Irkalla的声音！但那呻吟又是怎么回事？精灵王伸头探去，哦不，也许他不应该看到这骇人的景象……  
Irkalla被一头近4米高的巨龙狠狠地压在身下，腰胯不停地挺动，将他的身体晃得前后摇动，那对巨大的翅膀铺在地上，让精灵王几乎看不到Irkalla的身影，长长的尾巴鞭笞地面，扬起尘埃，巨龙兴奋地仰天长啸，尔后俯下伸出长舌舔弄Irkalla的后颈。  
动作愈发剧烈，巨龙用两只前爪扣住Irkalla的身躯向下按压，这令Irkalla发出吃痛的哀嚎，顶得太深了，几乎快要超过他能承受的范围，然而他无法命令这只巨龙停下，只好默默忍受祈祷Oberon快点结束。  
巨龙发出一阵震耳欲聋的吼声，他看到了不远处正在窥视着他们的精灵王，此时欲望与占有欲占据了它所有的思维，Irkalla是他的，他嫉妒这个落树银庭的主人，他知道精灵王对Irkalla抱有好感，所以他用最直接的方式抢占了他的养育者。  
他是我的！  
Irkalla是我的！  
别想从我手上夺走他！  
熟悉的震颤从结合的部位传来，Irkalla知道他快要到了，于是尽力收缩甬道，取悦深埋体内的巨物让它尽快喷发出来。  
为了最大程度容纳这根巨物，Irkalla不惜改造了自己的身体，被Oberon求偶的那天起他就想到了这个办法，在Oberon仍在发育阶段就被求偶是一件令Irkalla愉悦而烦恼的事，而这样宠溺Oberon的后果就是Irkalla必须逐步扩张自己的身体。  
如今Oberon的性器已经可以深入到他中空的肚子，也就是说，Irkalla现在的腹部已经被开发成上下贯通了，每当Oberon顶弄的时候，粗大的顶端总能顶到他腹腔的那一端，而Oberon也意识到这一点，每次前段顶到了尽头，Oberon都会发出性奋的粗喘。  
“Oberon……放过我吧……我是你的，我不会离开你……”Irkalla的身体经不起长时间的交合，每每在Oberon的持久之下败下阵来。  
Oberon没有忘记那个角落里的窥视者，他移开了遮住Irkalla的前爪，让那被他狠狠贯穿了的小肚子展现在精灵王眼前。随着最后一声低吼，精灵王看到那被捅穿了的腹部之上，中空的肚子里喷发出了乳白色的液体，淌在Irkalla虚弱无力阵阵抽搐的下腹。  
Oberon缓缓地抽出了自己的性器，感受着Irkalla体内软肉的挽留，他一向很满意与他养育者之间的性事，Irkalla总会照顾他，此时他的养育者已经失去所有的气力趴在地上，Oberon将他小心翼翼地捧起，舔去他身上所有的肮脏，并收起后腿盘着身躯，将他拢在自己的怀里，鼻息轻轻地喷了一下Irkalla的头。  
“……我累了，让我睡一会……”  
主动蜷缩在他怀里的Irkalla令Oberon心里升起无数的怜爱，他爱着他的养育者，他不会把Irkalla让给任何人。  
想到这，Oberon抬眼看了一下，那位偷窥的精灵王早已离开，不知去向。


End file.
